Hyperdimension
by Nia222
Summary: Minos, Juge des Enfers, se retrouve avec la possibilité de modifier son destin et peut-être même le cours des événements. Histoire en trois chapitres. "T" pour violences. [histoire complète]
1. Chapter 1

_Histoire en trois chapitres sur les Juges des Enfers._

_Je ne prends en compte que la série originale de Masami Kurumada et non pas les différentes séries dérivées._

_Classification ''T'' pour la violence._

_J'en profite également pour remercier toutes les personnes ayant lu mes deux premières histoires sur Saint Seiya._

_**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Bonne lecture à vous._

* * *

**_Chapitre Un_****_: _****_(__Prologue__)_**

« Meurs, chevalier du Cygne ! »

Le dernier fil le reliant à Hyoga vacilla et se brisa net. Avant qu'il ne puisse en comprendre la raison, une pression gigantesque s'abattit soudainement sur Minos au point de le faire se tordre de douleur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il regarda Hyoga qui flottait à quelques mètres de lui, ébahi. Il y avait de l'incompréhension et de la frayeur dans les yeux du chevalier du Cygne, à l'image même de ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment, la souffrance en plus. Son surplis se fissurait de toutes parts et il sentait que son corps commençait à faire de même. La douleur était indescriptible et sans commune mesure. Pourquoi était-il le seul à subir ce supplice ? C'était insensé ! Comment son armure pouvait-il se briser alors que celles des chevaliers de bronze étaient intacts ? La pression s'accentua encore et Minos sentit ses os se briser les uns après les autres. Il était broyé, écrasé par quelque chose d'invisible, mais pourtant bien présent. Chaque atome de son être hurlait et lui aussi, il s'entendit hurler.

Puis, plus de douleur, plus de peur, plus rien...

Il était mort. Ce qu'il restait de lui s'était volatilisé en un instant dans l'immensité de l'Hyperdimension sans en laisser la moindre trace. Pourtant, il était toujours présent, il pouvait penser, il pouvait voir, il pouvait entendre, mais sans posséder un état physique. Il n'était désormais plus qu'un esprit égaré. Observant les alentours, il aperçut encore Hyoga qui, après le chevalier Pégase et Andromède, se dirigea à son tour dans ces milliards d'océans de lumière en direction d'Elysion.

Il ne pouvait désormais plus rien faire pour empêcher les chevaliers d'Athéna de rejoindre sa Majesté Hadès. Il avait fait tout son possible, mais en vain. Impuissant face aux derniers événements, il avait assisté à l'anéantissement de presque tous les spectres et surtout à celle de ses deux frères d'armes, Eaque et Rhadamanthe. Il avait échoué dans sa tâche et sa défaite était totale. Il méritait cette mort.

Conscient de tout cela, il se laissa dériver lui aussi à travers l'espace distordu et hostile de l'Hyperdimension.

Son égarement à travers les étoiles fut cependant de courte durée. Brusquement, une clarté aveuglante vint l'entourer et tout ce qu'il voyait auparavant se dissipa en un instant. Il n'y avait plus qu'un immense vide blanc autour de lui, un lieu sans la moindre trace de vie, suspendu en-dehors de l'espace et du temps. Etait-ce l'envers du décor ? Etait-ce l'oeuvre des Dieux ?

Minos se sentit soudainement aspiré par une force indéfinissable. Puis, brusquement, comme s'il obéissait à un ordre impérieux, le vide laissa alors place à la dernière chose, ou plus précisément, la dernière personne que Minos avait vu de son vivant. Hyoga.

Tout autour de lui, l'Hyperdimension était revenu. Il se vit également en face du chevalier du Cygne, en train de subir ce qu'il avait vécu quelques secondes avant de mourir. Son double souffrait le martyre et lui-même, en temps qu'esprit, était impuissant pour intervenir.

Néanmoins, le moment de sa mort ne survint pas pour son double, mais au contraire, celui-ci s'éloigna. Le temps faisait marche arrière et se déroulait à l'envers pour Minos. L'ancien Juge des Enfers était sidéré par l'improbabilité de ce qu'il se produisait. Pourtant, il voyait sa vie défiler dans le sens contraire et il revoyait petit à petit les moments de son existence éphémère. Il ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de simplement observer la suite des événements.

Minos pensa qu'il allait certainement revoir toute sa vie, mais arrivé à son intronisation en tant que Juges des Enfers, le temps se figea, puis repartit dans l'autre sens. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il revit les événements dans le bon ordre cette fois et se voyait à nouveau en train d'évoluer aux côtés d'Eaque et de Rhadamanthe. Arrivé au moment de sa mort, le même arrêt se produisit et il y eut de nouveau une inversion du cours de sa vie. Minos eut peur de devoir revoir cette partie de sa vie indéfiniment, ainsi que son échec qui a conduit à sa mort, mais cette fois-ci, les faits se déroulèrent plus rapidement que la première fois. Quelle était a raison pour laquelle il ne voyait que ces instants-là de son existence ? Ceux où il avait reçu une partie de la puissance d'Hadès à travers son surplis, jusqu'à sa mort et pourquoi le temps s'accéléra encore davantage, quel que soit le sens de son visionnage. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il comprit alors que ce n'était en rien des visions qui défilaient, mais son esprit qui était projeté dans son passé.

Encore et encore. De plus en plus vite. Dans une boucle incessante, son esprit était entraîné à travers l'espace-temps de sa propre existence. Il se retrouvait projeté, mis à mal, à l'image d'un rouage qui se serait soudainement détaché de l'engrenage d'un immense mécanisme et qui enrayait la machine d'où il provenait. Minos avait l'impression de se retrouver piégé et ressentait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver dans cet endroit qui dépassait l'entendement. Les Dieux ou le Destin cherchait à se débarrasser de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sans signe distinctif particulier, le défilement de sa vie se stoppa soudainement et une nouvelle lumière le traversa de part et d'autre. Il fut alors projeté à travers sa vision et transcenda ce lieu de non-existence où il s'était retrouvé bloqué.

Dans ce nouvel environnement, son esprit se fit happer par la personne se trouvant le plus à sa proximité : lui-même.

Une sensation indescriptible s'ensuivit. Il ressentait à nouveau le poids d'un corps, les pulsations d'un cœur et la récupération de tous ses sens. Un véritable tourbillon d'émotions l'étreignit.

La synchronisation de son esprit et de celui de son double ne se fit pas sans heurts. Son être mélangeait les deux existences distincts et essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver un semblant de cohérence. Minos se sentit alors nauséeux. Il vomit avant de tomber par terre, inconscient.

* * *

« Minos, MINOS, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Une voix très lointaine parvint quelque part, au tréfonds de son inconscience. Il émergea doucement.

« Je suis vivant ? » articula Minos avec peine.

La question sembla étonner la personne présente à ses côtés et penché sur lui.

« Bien sûr que tu es vivant. Tu as eu un malaise et tu as perdu connaissance. C'est étonnant d'ailleurs, car je ne pensais pas que nous puissions être atteint par ce genre de faiblesse. Jusqu'à présent, tu es le seul à qui cela est arrivé. »

Eaque, spectre du Garuda se releva, taquin, un sourire aux lèvres.

Minos se redressa, se tenant la tête qui lui semblait beaucoup plus lourde qu'à l'accoutumé. Le Griffon tenta de remettre ses pensées en place. Il lui fallait du temps pour réaliser pleinement tout ce qui venait de se produire. Première constatation il était à nouveau en vie. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Il avait gardé en lui le souvenir très vivace de l'agonie de sa propre mort et à présent, il se tenait là, face à Eaque, qui une fois de plus, semblait le narguer comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis lors.

Celui-ci amorça lentement un mouvement, comme pour prendre Minos par l'épaule dans un geste attentionné, mais il se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Tu te sens mieux à présent ? Nous pouvons y aller ? » demanda Eaque.

« Attends ! Allez où ? » questionna Minos, ne sachant plus avec certitude à quel moment précis dans son passé il se trouvait.

Eaque le regarda, incrédule et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Rejoindre Rhadamanthe ! Tu ne t'en rappelles donc plus ? Ton moment de faiblesse aurait-il provoquer une perte de ta mémoire ? »

Minos ne dit rien, haussant simplement les épaules. Le Garuda se résolut à lui fournir quelques explications supplémentaires.

« Eh bien lorsqu'il a appris que tous ses hommes avaient été tués par le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, Rhadamanthe est parti pour le lui faire payer de sa vie. Toi et moi avons ensuite décidé d'aller le rejoindre en renfort, uniquement dans l'hypothèse peu probable où il ne parviendrait pas à ses fins. »

Un déclic se fit dans la tête de Minos. Il était revenu assez peu de temps avant sa mort et connaissait désormais son destin, ainsi que celui des deux autres Juges. Il réfléchit à toute allure. Son corps avait été détruit par l'Hyperdimension et devait encore l'être à l'endroit que son esprit avait quitté, preuve en était de ses souvenirs.

Minos avait visiblement été rejeté de son plan dimensionnel d'origine au travers d'une sorte de portail et avait atterri dans un autre plan, un peu plus tôt dans l'échelle des événements, mais en tout point identique si ce n'est que lui-même était différent et riche d'un nouveau savoir.

Il avait là un avantage plus que considérable sur ses alliés ainsi que sur ses adversaires. Il savait et cette connaissance-là était source de pouvoir. Le sien était devenu tel qu'il pouvait tâcher de modifier son avenir. En appréhendant bien les différentes situations à venir, le griffon serait en mesure de changer non seulement son destin funeste et celui de ses pairs, mais peut-être même l'issue de la Guerre Sainte. C'était démesuré.

Cependant, il y avait plusieurs problèmes. Son plus grand ennemi n'était pas forcément l'un des chevaliers de bronze ou d'or qui parcouraient le monde souterrain, mais le temps. Celui-ci avançait inexorablement et pouvait mettre à mal ses ambitions s'il ne se trouvait pas au bon endroit, au bon moment. Une véritable course contre la montre avait débuté pour le Griffon et il en était parfaitement conscient.

Autre problème, il devait comprendre pourquoi de simples chevaliers de bronze avaient pu venir à bout des plus puissants spectres d'Hadès et comment ceux-ci avaient pu survivre à l'Hyperdimension alors que lui-même s'était fait anéantir dans ce lieu où les lois de la physique dépassaient l'entendement.

Plongé au cœur de ses réflexions, Les yeux dorés de Minos semblèrent contempler un point fixe à l'horizon. Eaque le ramena à lui en se manifestant bruyamment, agacé par le manque d'attention de son homologue.

« Es-tu certain d'aller bien, Minos ? As-tu besoin d'aide ? Désires-tu un appui pour marcher jusqu'à Rhadamanthe ? » railla le Garuda.

Le Griffon sortit instantanément de ses pensées et décida de passer à l'action.

« Non. Dépêchons-nous plutôt de nous rendre à la cinquième prison. Et le plus rapidement possible ! » ordonna Minos, passant en vitesse devant lui.

Ne trouvant rien à redire à cela, Eaque le suivit au pas de course. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'ils arrivent en retard. La moindre incartade pouvait signifier la mort pour l'un d'eux.

Arpentant les plaines rocheuses et stériles du monde souterrain, ils se rapprochèrent peu à peu du lieu où Eaque et Rhadamanthe rencontreraient leurs futurs bourreaux. Dans la mesure du possible, Minos avait fermement l'intention de changer aussi le destin des deux autres Juges des Enfers, sauf si cette décision risquait de nuire à ses propres plans.

Une lumière vive éclaira les environs. Ils entendirent au loin une détonation suivit d'un bruit de chute. Le souffle court, ils accélérèrent encore le pas pour apercevoir Rhadamanthe à terre, mal en point, ainsi que Kanon, le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux qui se tenait debout à ses côtés, triomphant.

Minos serra les poings. Il se retrouvait désormais à la croisée des chemins et qu'importe ce qui allait se passer à présent, il fera tout pour changer le court des choses. Son avenir ne sera plus le même, il s'en fit la promesse solennelle.

Accompagné d'Eaque, Minos avança vers le lieu du combat, le cœur battant, dans un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension.

* * *

_À suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre deux _:**

Dans un coin reculé de la cinquième prison, endroit funeste où les morts brûlent dans leurs tombes, quatre hommes se faisaient face. Minos et Eaque venaient de rejoindre Rhadamanthe, à terre, vaincu par Kanon, le chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Celui-ci ne semblait pas inquiété outre mesure de se retrouver en infériorité numérique avec les trois généraux des Enfers. Il toisait les deux nouveaux venus avec un sourire empreint de contentement. Son arrogance allait lui coûter cher, Minos le savait mieux que quiconque.

Le Griffon réfléchissait à la meilleure manière d'aborder cette confrontation. Il ne souhaitait pas dire la vérité à Eaque et Rhadamanthe pour deux raisons. La première, c'est parce qu'ils ne le croiraient certainement pas, la seconde, c'est parce que, dans le cas contraire, s'il révélait ce qui allait se produire, il perdrait ce précieux effet de surprise qu'il entendait utiliser à son avantage et cela, il en était hors de question.

Les vies de Rhadamanthe et d'Eaque ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil et contrairement à ses habitudes, ce n'était pas lui qui le dirigeait. Il allait devoir attendre le moment importun pour agir avec le plus d'efficacité. Mais avant cela, le Griffon devait surtout s'assurer que la confrontation se déroulerait scrupuleusement de la même façon, du moins au début, pour pouvoir ainsi anticiper les actions à venir. Il s'arrêta face à Rhadamanthe, prêt à endosser son rôle.

« Que s'est-il passé, Rhadamanthe ? Tu fais peine à voir. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu veux peut-être qu'on te donne un coup de main ? » Ajouta Eaque, sarcastiquement.

Rhadamanthe remarqua enfin la présence de ses frères d'armes.

« Quoi ? Minos ? Eaque ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Hum, les trois Juges des Enfers réunis au même endroit. C'est très pratique pour moi, comme ça, je vais pouvoir tous vous tuer en même temps. » remarqua Kanon.

Bientôt, très bientôt, cet impertinent chevalier d'Athéna déchantera songea Minos. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde. Il se chargera lui-même de mettre un terme à sa misérable existence. Il ricana intérieurement.

« Excuse-moi, mais tu es sérieux, Kanon ? Tu veux vraiment nous affronter tous en même temps ? »

Le Garuda n'aimait pas qu'on le relègue au second plan. Il prit l'initiative de se placer devant Minos pour pouvoir affronter en priorité leur adversaire. Le Griffon le laissa faire de bonne grâce, pour l'instant, tout se déroulait de la même façon que la dernière fois. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement devoir revivre les événements à l'identique, mais il savait qu'il devait d'abord laisser Eaque affaiblir Kanon pour que celui-ci soit à sa merci. Patiemment, il attendit son heure pour agir.

Eaque s'avança vers le fier Dragon des Mers.

« Très bien, mais tu vas vite comprendre que tu as fait là la pire erreur de ta vie. »

Le népalais agita ses bras en direction du chevalier d'Athéna.

« NON ! EAQUE, ATTENDS ! » hurla Rhadamanthe.

Le spectre du Wyvern s'était relevé et était intervenu dans l'attaque du Garuda.

« ILLUSION GALACTIQUE. »

Une lumière apparu au centre du front de Kanon et il fut projeté en l'air. L'attaque d'Eaque, combinée à la chute le laissa dans un état proche de l'inconscience.

« Rhadamanthe, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, j'aurais pu tuer Kanon d'un seul coup. » vociféra le Garuda, furieux d'être ainsi privé d'une victoire écrasante sur son ennemi.

Minos lorgna vers l'homme à terre. Le moment était enfin venu de changer la prochaine scène du spectacle. Il gloussa d'impatience en se rapprochant de sa future victime.

Le Griffon débuta une danse gracieuse de ses bras et attrapa Kanon dans ses fils. Il était à présent totalement sous son contrôle, sans la moindre possibilité de s'en défaire. Il le souleva lentement du sol et observa les alentours. Ikki, le chevalier du Phoenix n'allait plus tarder à apparaître. Il était sans doute déjà présent, tout près d'ici, à l'affût, près à fondre sur lui dès qu'il baisserait sa garde et qu'il commencerait à s'amuser en torturant le Dragon des Mers.

Cette fois-ci, les choses ne se passeraient pas de la même façon.

Minos regarda le chevalier d'Athéna. La peur qu'il lut dans ses yeux ne lui donnait aucun remord sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. N'avait-il pas tuer de sang froid plusieurs spectres, dont certains qui étaient directement placés sous ses ordres ? Ils étaient en pleine Guerre Sainte et il n'allait certainement pas se montrer magnanime envers les ennemis du Seigneur Hadès, encore moins avec un être comme ce chevalier d'Athéna. De toute manière, cet homme était voué à mourir, il le savait. La seule différence était qu'il n'entraînerait pas Rhadamanthe dans son sillage.

« MANIPULATION COSMIQUE. »

Minos ferma sèchement ses poings et un craquement sinistre retentit dans la plaine. Après un dernier soubresaut, les membres de Kanon retombaient inertes le long de son corps désormais sans vie. Le puissant Dragon des Mers était vaincu. Minos détacha alors les fils meurtriers de son attaque et ce qu'il restait du chevalier d'Athéna retomba lourdement sur le sol.

* * *

Un silence lourd de perplexité s'ensuivit.

Rhadamanthe était sauvé, provisoirement, mais il ne fallait pas que Minos relâche sa vigilance, la véritable bataille allait bientôt commencer. Eaque hocha la tête vers le Griffon dans un signe d'approbation. Peu lui importait le sort de cet ennemi, son unique regret était de ne pas lui avoir apporté lui-même le coup de grâce. Rhadamanthe, en revanche, fulminait il considérait que la vie de Kanon lui appartenait, qu'il était son adversaire et le seul à pouvoir le tuer. Il considérait comme un affront le fait que Minos lui ait ôté ce privilège. Il s'avança vers lui et le saisi brutalement par le col de son armure.

« De quel droit l'as-tu tué ? Kanon était MON ennemi, c'était à moi de l'achever. »

Minos se dégagea de son emprise d'un mouvement de bras.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Rhadamanthe, reste sur tes gardes, il n'était pas seul. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, une lueur métallique fonça sur lui à toute vitesse. Minos eut à peine le temps de replier ses ailes afin de se protéger qu'une petite lame en forme de plume vint le percuter de plein fouet et resta fixé sur son surplis.

Les trois juges des Enfers se retournèrent aussitôt vers l'endroit d'où provenait le projectile. Un cosmos flamboyant se manifesta et Ikki, chevalier de bronze du Phénix fit son apparition. Ses yeux injectés de sang semblaient également flamboyer et vouloir réduire ses ennemis en cendre. Il avança d'un pas calme et menaçant vers ses futures victimes.

« Laissez-moi vous dire tout de suite que vous allez payer chèrement la mort de Kanon. Aucun d'entre vous ne s'en sortira vivant. Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous envoyer le rejoindre, à commencer par toi, Griffon. »

Minos se mordit les lèvres inconsciemment. Il ne devait pas sous-estimer cet homme-là. C'était étrange de penser qu'un chevalier de bronze puisse être plus redoutable qu'un chevalier d'or, mais il en avait eu la preuve par deux fois au cours de sa précédente vie, d'abord par Ikki, puis par Hyoga. Sans compter le fait qu'un chevalier d'Athéna ne pouvait être surpris deux fois par la même attaque et que le Phénix avait eu un très net aperçu de la sienne quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne pourrait donc pas utiliser sa plus mortelle technique sur lui. Minos ne savait même pas s'il était en mesure de le vaincre et il ne pouvait pas non plus compter sur Rhadamanthe, déjà affaibli par son combat contre Kanon, ni sur Eaque, qui finira par être battu et tué par le chevalier.

Cependant, s'il se produisait la même disparition providentielle que la fois précédente, rien n'était perdu. Il lui fallait seulement gagner du temps jusqu'à ce moment précis et il savait comment procéder pour y parvenir; en réutilisant la nouvelle qui avait bouleversée le Phénix.

« Voici donc le frère aîné du Seigneur Hadès. » dit Minos.

« Que me chantes-tu là ? » demanda Ikki, agacé.

« La vérité, bien sûr. Shun, chevalier d'Andromède est en réalité notre maître, le Seigneur Hadès, Dieu du monde souterrain. »

« Balivernes. Tu imagines peut-être que je vais croire les absurdités d'un spectre ? »

« C'est pourtant la vérité. En ce moment même, il se trouve auprès de Lady Pandore qui veille sur lui. » ajouta le Griffon.

Comme il l'avait présumé, Ikky se retrouva dans un état de choc. Il ne bougea plus et semblait plongé dans les méandres de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs. Eaque fit signe de s'approcher de lui, mais Minos posa une main sur son épaule pour l'en dissuader. Au bout d'un moment, le chevalier du Phénix se mit à pleurer.

Cette inactivité forcée face à un ennemi était trop dure à supporter pour le Garuda, il se dégagea de l'emprise de Minos et lança une attaque sur le chevalier de bronze. Cela eut pour effet de le sortir de sa léthargie et de le ramener dans son combat.

Ikki se mit de nouveau à marcher en direction de Minos, mais Eaque se dressa entre eux.

« Il n'est pas question que Minos soit le seul à en profiter. Si tu veux te battre, alors commence par moi, Eaque, spectre du Garuda, de l'étoile céleste de la supériorité, l'un des trois Juges des Enfers ! »

« Si tu le souhaites. Qu'importe l'ordre dans lequel vous me combattrez, vous y resterez tous ! »

« Tu es bien présomptueux pour un minable chevalier de bronze. Je vais te montrer la force d'un Juge des Enfers, l'un des plus puissants spectres d'Hadès. » souligna Eaque.

Inquiet par le déroulement des événements qui semblaient vouloir reprendre leur cours d'origine malgré les quelques changements déjà opérés, Minos essaya de dissuader le Garuda de livrer ce combat pour tenter de le sauver, préférant retarder au maximum l'instant critique où il perdrait la vie.

« Eaque, ne fait pas ça ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui ! » implora le Griffon.

« Et puis quoi encore ? Tu as déjà eu la tête de Kanon, je ne vais pas te laisser la gloire d'avoir tué tous nos ennemis. »

Eaque lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le chevalier d'Athéna.

« Attends ! Ne le sous-estime pas ! Ce n'est pas un chevalier de bronze ordinaire, il est bien plus fort que tu ne l'imagines. »

Le Garuda stoppa net, mais ne se retourna pas pour regarder son interlocuteur.

« Ne te mêle pas de mon combat, Minos ! » avertit Eaque, d'un ton menaçant.

Crétin, songea le Griffon. Il avait le don de l'énerver lorsqu'il ne le fallait pas. Ainsi soit-il, si le Garuda ne désirait pas écouter ses conseils avisés, tant pis pour lui. Après tout, il l'avait déjà vu mourir une fois, ce n'est pas une deuxième fois qui allait changer quoi que ce soit pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Même si à l'époque, il avait été extrêmement surpris par la mort d'Eaque, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il perde contre un misérable rat, contre un pathétique chevalier de bronze. Le fait d'avoir été presque tué à son tour par le chevalier du Cygne l'avait fait revoir son jugement à son égard.

Il observa le combat des deux hommes, tout comme Rhadamanthe, resté en retrait et tâchant de récupérer des forces après sa lutte contre Kanon. Il était étrange de constater qu'à part quelques changements minimes, celui-ci se déroulait de la même manière que précédemment. Eaque utilisait ses techniques sur le Phénix qui se relevait à chaque fois plus fort. Cela en était presque effrayant. Pouvait-il vraiment changer quoi que ce soit en définitive ?

Quelque chose qui ne collait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir précisément de quoi il s'agissait. Comme une petite voix nichée au fond de son inconscient qui le mettait en garde.

Rhadamanthe n'était pas censé mourir tout de suite, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Eaque. Minos regardait l'avancement du combat, hypnotisé par ce dernier, comme par un spectacle de marionnettes dont il connaissait déjà le dénouement pour l'avoir déjà vu, mais espérait secrètement qu'il change malgré tout.

Arriva le moment fatidique où Eaque se fit surprendre par la redoutable illusion du Phénix d'Ikki. À en croire les propos de feu Kanon, le Garuda venait de subir des dégâts bien plus importants qu'il semblait l'imaginer. Le combat était déjà terminé. La prochaine attaque sera aussi la dernière. Eaque, bien que toujours aussi hautain, montrait des signes de faiblesse. Il allait mourir. Le temps sembla se ralentir pour Minos.

« ...cette attaque peut détruire des planètes. PAR LES AILES DU PHENIX. » rugit Ikki.

Des flammes rougeoyantes foncèrent sur son adversaire.

La dernière chose que vit Eaque avant l'impact était le Griffon, face à lui, qui le saisit par les épaules et qui replia ses ailes derrière lui comme un bouclier protecteur entre eux et l'attaque d'Ikki.

Un choc terrible s'ensuivit.

Avec une violence inouïe, les deux hommes furent projetés à plusieurs dizaines de mètres et s'écrasèrent sur le sol.

* * *

C'est une odeur de brûlé qui flottait dans l'air et une douleur atroce qui ramenèrent Minos de l'inconscience. Il poussa un gémissement, n'osant pas bouger pour constater les dégâts qu'il venait de subir de plein fouet. Son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyre.

Il était à moitié allongé sur Eaque. Celui-ci, visiblement moins touché que lui, se redressa avec peine en position assisse.

« Je rêve ! Pourquoi es-tu intervenu, Minos ? Je t'avais pourtant ordonné de ne pas le faire. Es-tu devenu fou pour t'être interposé ainsi devant une attaque ennemi ? » cria le Garuda, aussi choqué par l'attaque subit que par le geste du Griffon.

En contradiction avec ses paroles dures, il commença à déplacer Minos avec une délicatesse toute singulière pour ne pas le blesser davantage.

Le griffon était mal en point. Son armure était en grande partie détruite, il n'avait plus son casque, une de ses ailes avait tout simplement disparu et il ne restait plus que la moitié de l'autre. Sur son dos, une partie manquante de son surplis laissait apercevoir une vilaine brûlure et il devait certainement avoir quelques os fracturés à cet endroit. Même sa longue chevelure blanche avait subi des dommages et avait été réduite de moitié à partir de l'endroit de l'impact. Il avait désormais les cheveux à peine plus long que le Garuda.

Un bruit de pas fit relever la tête d'Eaque. Le chevalier de bronze marchait sur eux avec un air toujours menaçant, mais semblait aussi décontenancé.

« Eh bien, j'avoue que je suis assez surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous fussiez prêt à vous sacrifier les uns pour les autres. »

Eaque, pas encore entièrement libre de ses mouvements à cause de Minos, referma ses bras autour de lui dans un geste qui se voulait protecteur, mais qui s'avérerait inutile face à un adversaire comme Ikki.

Se rendant enfin compte de la situation et du temps écoulé, Minos tourna légèrement la tête et regarda le chevalier d'Athéna. Il parvint à lui faire un sourire malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

« Tu n'as pas fini d'être surpris, Ikki du Phénix. »

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'une lumière violette vint envelopper le chevalier d'Athéna. Ikki tentait bien de se débattre, mais une force semblait l'aspirer et il disparut rapidement en poussant un cri et en laissant deux des Juges sous le choc.

Le troisième, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il venait de se produire, se laissa retomber sur son frère d'arme en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il avait réussi. Il s'en était fallut de peu, mais ils étaient tous en vie. Il avait sauvé Rhadamanthe et Eaque d'une mort certaine. Bien sûr, Minos y avait laissé des plumes, littéralement, mais il était certain que ses blessures n'étaient pas mortelles et qu'il se rétablirait rapidement. La vie de ses pairs valait bien un petit sacrifice de sa personne.

Rhadamanthe s'approcha des deux blessés.

« Dites, nous ne devrions pas rester ici. Partons à la recherche de ce sale rat ! »

« Nous ne savons même pas où il se trouve actuellement. » remarqua Eaque.

« Tous les chevaliers d'Athéna veulent attenter à la vie du Seigneur Hadès, c'est donc auprès de lui que nous devons nous rendre au plus tôt. »

L'argumentation du Wyvern avait du sens et Eaque se mit debout tant bien que mal. Il aida Minos à se relever à son tour.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Eaque.

« Mal, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous apitoyer sur nos états. Il faut nous rendre immédiatement à la Giudecca ! » répondit le Griffon.

Minos se mit à marcher, aussitôt suivi par ses compagnons. Il leur fallait du renfort, ils ne pourraient pas faire grand chose au regard de leurs blessures. Qui parmi les spectres étaient encore en vie et suffisamment proches d'eux pour leur prêter main forte ? Trois noms virent aussitôt à l'esprit de Minos.

« Rhadamanthe, tu es le moins blessé d'entre nous, pars contacter Gordon, Sylphide et Queen. Qu'ils viennent nous rejoindre au plus vite, nous aurons besoin d'eux ! »

« Entendu. »

Le spectre du Wyvern partit à l'instant même dans une direction différente, laissant Minos et Eaque poursuivre doucement leur route en direction du palais d'Hadès.

La marche fut éprouvante. Même si Eaque n'avait que quelque égratignures, il avait reçu des lésions internes et chaque pas les lui faisait ressentir. Quant à Minos, il préférait ne pas se pencher sur les siennes, s'ils survivaient tous aux prochains événements, il aurait le temps de s'en inquiéter.

* * *

Peu de temps après, les quatre hommes virent les rejoindre.

« Seigneur Minos, Seigneur Eaque, nous sommes là ! Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe nous a averti de ce qu'il s'était passé. » signala Sylphide.

« Mais ...mais vous êtes gravement blessé, Seigneur Minos. Vous ne devriez pas nous accompagner. » dit Gordon, réellement soucieux de l'état de santé de l'un de ses supérieurs.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, nous sommes en Guerre et à ce rythme-là, nous sommes en train de la perdre. Il n'est plus question de faire attention à ce genre de détail. »

Le palais d'Hadès était déjà en vue. Pourtant, le spectre avait raison. Minos n'était plus en mesure de livrer des combats. Il avait déjà suffisamment de peine à se déplacer et même s'il comptait sur son incroyable capacité de récupération propre aux combattants d'Hadès, il doutait à ce que cela soit suffisant lorsqu'ils seront face à leurs ennemis.

Dans un ordre parfait, ils se mirent tous à avancer rapidement en direction de la Giudecca. Ils devaient arriver avant que le mur des lamentations ne soit détruit par les chevaliers d'or d'Athéna et puis... et puis quoi ?

Soudain, Minos s'arrêta. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose de fondamental. Ce détail qui l'embêtait depuis sa ''résurrection'' et qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner lui parvint avec une limpidité déconcertante. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à battre leurs adversaires. Un seul chevalier de bronze venaient de terrasser deux des plus puissants spectres d'Hadès avec deux petites attaques et n'avait subi en retour que des dommages superficiels. Comment pouvaient-ils dès lors espérer battre les douze chevaliers d'or réunis et les quelques chevaliers de bronze qui se trouvaient présent dans le palais d'Hadès ? De plus, il était sérieusement blessé, Eaque aussi, même si cela se voyait moins et ils ne pourraient plus prendre part aux combats. Rhadamanthe et les autres n'auraient pas l'ombre d'une chance face à eux. C'était impossible. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis n'y changerait rien. Dès le départ, ils avaient perdu. Leurs puissances n'étaient pas suffisantes pour vaincre les serviteurs d'Athéna. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il avait été envoyé à ce moment-là précis de son passé, parce que quelles que soit les décisions qu'il prendrait, il ne changerait rien dans le cours des événements, à part de petites modifications mineures. S'il était revenu avant l'invasion, les choses auraient pu être différentes, mais hélas, ce n'était pas le cas. Le fil du Destin était tracé d'avance et il n'était qu'un petit pion s'agitant en vain. Qu'il était stupide. Quelle ironie pour un marionnettiste de se sentir à son tour être le jouet d'êtres qui le dépassaient. Ceux qui l'avaient envoyé ici voulaient juste se débarrasser de son esprit encombrant qui trainait dans cet endroit interdit qu'est l'hyperdimension et avaient veillé à ce qu'il ne cause aucun dommage dans l'ordre des choses. Minos rit à gorge déployé, sous le regard médusé des autres spectres, qui s'étaient arrêtés à leur tour.

« Euh...Minos ? » demanda Rhadamanthe.

Celui-ci leur lança un regard désabusé.

« En fin de compte, je n'ai rien changé. Que nous vivons ou que nous mourrons, cela ne fait aucune différence. Nos vies n'ont pas la moindre importance, vous comprenez ? Nous ne sommes rien. »

Ses interlocuteurs se regardèrent, étonnés.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre. » dit Eaque.

« C'est pourtant clair, nous avons perdu cette bataille et peut-être aussi la Guerre, cela je l'ignore encore, mais à présent, quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne pourrons rien changer. Nos ennemis arriveront à Elysion, que nous nous mettions en travers de leur route ou non.» s'exclama Minos.

Les spectres allaient d'étonnement en étonnement. Ce n'était pas le genre de Minos de baisser les bras aussi rapidement. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui et ce n'était pas dû à ses blessures.

Soudainement, une puissance inimaginable provenant du palais les firent s'arrêter, puis une explosion retentit suivi par un flash lumineux qui jaillit de la Giudecca et les éblouirent quelques instants.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'écria Queen.

« C'est trop tard, les chevaliers d'Athéna viennent de détruire le Mur des lamentations. » expliqua le Griffon.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible. »

« Tu en as la preuve sous les yeux. » le griffon pointa le palais du doigt.

Ils parurent tous décontenancés à cette nouvelle.

« Attends, attends ! Donc, si j'ai bien saisi ton raisonnement, il est inutile d'aller à la Giudecca parce que nos ennemis seraient trop puissants. Dans ce cas, que suggères-tu ? D'abandonner ? De laisser nos ennemis faire à leur guise ? Je te signale que nous serons maudits si nous ne les empêchons pas de rejoindre Elysion. » s'énerva Rhadamanthe.

« Tu crois que je l'ignore ? Je dis simplement que nous ne devons pas continuer dans cette direction, pas que nous ne devons rien faire. Je vais contacter le Seigneur Thanatos pour l'avertir que des intrus s'apprêtent à pénétrer dans Elysion. Ensuite, s'il ne me tue pas sur place pour avoir échoué à les arrêter, nous aviserons ! » répondit lentement Minos.

Les spectres retinrent leurs souffles en entendant le nom du Dieu de la Mort. Celui-ci, détestant les mortels, n'était pas enclin à traiter avec eux. Cependant, Minos n'avait pas le choix, si le Dieu découvrait qu'ils étaient en vie alors que les ennemis d'Hadès étaient parvenus jusqu'à eux, Thanatos les tuerait tous sans hésiter. En le prévenant, ils auraient peut-être ainsi une chance infime d'échapper à son courroux et de donner un avantage au Seigneur Hadès.

Les spectres présents acquiescèrent sans un mot, pleinement conscient du danger que cela impliquait pour lui et pour eux-mêmes.

Minos s'éloigna un peu du groupe, mais resta à vue et commença à prier le terrible Dieu de la Mort. Plusieurs minutes se passèrent sans réponse, puis, soudainement, l'image de Thanatos apparut devant lui, nette et inflexible. Minos posa un genou à terre et pencha la tête en signe de soumission. Le Dieu semblait agacé et ennuyé au possible d'avoir été dérangé par le Juge.

« Que me veux-tu, misérable insecte ? » demanda Thanatos avec dédain.

Malgré cette appellation désobligeante, Minos ne se froissa pas. Ils étaient de simples mortels élus par un Dieu et Thanatos était un Dieu. Les très rares fois où les Juges l'avaient rencontré, le maître de la mort s'était toujours montré particulièrement hostile envers eux, estimant que lui-même et son frère Hypnos étaient bien suffisants pour assurer la protection rapprochée d'Hadès.

« Je devais absolument vous prévenir que des chevaliers d'Athéna ont réussi à franchir nos lignes et sont actuellement en route pour Elysion. » avertit Minos, toujours incliné envers son supérieur.

Un silence menaçant pesa sur ses épaules. Le Dieu observa Minos, puis les autres spectres qui se tenaient non loin de lui.

« Tu veux dire que vous vous êtes fait battre et que vous avez échoué à arrêter quelques minables pions d'Athéna sur les propres terres d'Hadès ? Vous avez manqué à votre devoir et vous osez vous présenter ainsi devant moi ? Vous êtes pitoyables. Vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité à sa Majesté. » fulmina le Dieu.

Minos ferma les yeux, quoi qu'il arriverait désormais, il avait fait son devoir jusqu'au bout.

« Vous êtes tellement pathétiques que je ne m'abaisserai pas à vous tuer moi-même. Disparaissez de ma vue, tous autant que vous êtes ! »

L'image s'estompa, laissant Minos avec un sentiment amer. Il se releva et partit rejoindre les autres, la mine sombre. Ils avaient survécu à la colère de Thanatos, mais à quel prix ? Ils venaient tous d'être décrédibilisés auprès des Dieux qu'ils servaient. Même en remportant la Guerre Sainte, leurs avenirs étaient devenus terriblement incertains.

Eaque fut le premier à briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Et maintenant ? Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Si par miracle, nos ennemis parviennent à échapper aux Seigneurs Thanatos et Hypnos, ils repasseront par le mur des Lamentations. Je propose que nous gardions l'entrée d'Elysion. » suggéra Rhadamanthe.

« Excellente idée. » loua tour à tour Sylphide, Queen et Gordon.

L'enthousiasme des trois spectres ne fut pas partagé par Minos. Il ne voulait absolument pas s'approcher aussi près de cet endroit maudit qui l'avait précipité ici après avoir écrasé chaque cellule de son corps. Le simple fait de l'évoquer lui provoquait des sueurs froides. Il préférait mettre autant de distance possible entre eux et l'hyperdimension.

« Non, nous ferions mieux d'aller surveiller l'entrée du monde souterrain. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » le questionna Rhadamanthe, septique.

« Maintenant que le mur a été profané, nous n'avons plus le droit de nous approcher de ce lieu. D'ailleurs, comme tu l'as suggéré, si nos adversaires passent par cet endroit, ils reviendront aussi forcément par l'entrée des Enfers pour s'en échapper. En étant là-bas, nous pourrions également empêcher d'éventuels renfort d'Athéna d'arriver.»

« Au point où nous en sommes, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à aller près de l'Arc. » dit Eaque, préférant n'importe quelle solution plutôt que de rester immobile à ne rien faire.

« Bien. Très bien. Si vous préférez faire tout ce chemin alors que nous sommes quasiment arrivés à la Giudecca, allons à l'Arc ! » râla Rhadamanthe, peu inclin à laisser Minos prendre les commandes du groupe.

« Donc, c'est entendu. Allons-y ! »

Coupant court à la conversation, Minos se mit en route en direction de l'entrée des Enfers, sous le regard interrogateur du reste des spectres, puis, Eaque se mit à le suivre, suivi ensuite par Queen et se fut bientôt tout le groupe qui obtempéra en faveur du Griffon.

Le silence accompagnaient les spectres sur leur route. Aucun n'avait vraiment envie de le briser, chacun essayant au mieux de garder pour lui les questions qu'ils se posaient. Est-ce que leurs ennemis étaient morts ? Est-ce que les Seigneurs Thanatos et Hypnos courraient un quelconque danger ? Eux-mêmes, l'étaient-ils après avoir subi cette cuisante défaite ?

L'avancée était également difficile pour certains d'entre eux. Si Gordon, Queen et Sylphide ne montraient aucun signe de fatigue, ils ralentissaient le pas pour être au même niveau que leurs supérieurs blessés.

* * *

Après une longue marche terne et monotone et une traversée plus que hasardeuse du fleuve Achéron, privé de son passeur, les spectres d'Hadès se trouvèrent en vue du grand Arc, but de leur expédition. Ils en furent tous soulagés.

Malheureusement pour eux, cela ne dura pas, ils ressentirent tous au même moment un lourd pincement au cœur. Interloqués, ils ouvrirent grand leurs yeux en se consultant du regard. L'instant d'après, une perte puis un vide immense les envahis au point de les faire chuter à genoux...que s'était-il donc passé ?

Une petite pierre roula près d'eux sans raison apparente. Ils l'observèrent tous avec étonnement. Une autre fit de même à leurs côtés, puis une autre et encore une autre.

Un petit vrombissement lointain se fit entendre. Il s'amplifia brusquement et devint bientôt assourdissant pour les spectres. Les rochers se mirent à vibrer et à tomber tout autour d'eux. Le sol lui-même hurlait. Un tremblement de terre gigantesque était en train de se produire et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Les spectres d'Hadès étaient toujours à terre, figés par ce qui se passait et par la signification que cela impliquait. Ils n'osaient pas y croire. Ils ne voulaient pas y croire. Pourtant, tout autour d'eux, la vérité explosait de plus belle.

Queen fut le premier à réagir et se releva brusquement.

« **FUYONS**! »

* * *

_À suivre._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : (épilogue)**_

Le monde souterrain était devenu entièrement instable. Les roches en hauteur se fragmentaient et provoquaient des éboulements en contrebas. Des fissures apparaissaient un peu partout sur le sol et s'élargissaient en de profondes crevasses. En fond sonore, les vibrations faisaient échos et se répercutaient partout, causant un assourdissement général.

L'imposant Arc à l'entrée des Enfers subissait les effets de ce brusque changement. L'un de ses deux appuis s'effritait et menaçait de faire s'effondrer la structure entière.

Le sort de l'édifice remontant aux origines mythologiques n'était pas la priorité principale pour les six personnes qui couraient entre ses pieds, si ce n'est la crainte qu'il s'effondre sur eux.

À bout de souffle, ils étaient parvenus à éviter les différents dangers que leur avait révélé leur monde en perdition et franchissaient le dernier obstacle avant de parvenir à l'entrée principale. Ils leur fallaient désormais pénétrer dans le gouffre et remonter vers la surface le plus rapidement possible.

À la vue de celui-ci, Eaque ralentit, incertain.

« Attendez, qui nous dit que la sortie est encore praticable ? Le château ne s'était pas effondré lors de l'attaque des chevaliers d'Athéna ? »

« Si, le château est détruit, mais je ne pense pas que le passage soit totalement obstrué. Dans le pire des cas, nous n'aurons qu'à escalader un peu et nous frayer un chemin parmi les gravats. » répondit Rhadamanthe.

« Plus tard, les questions ! Dépêchons-nous avant que tout s'effondre et qu'il soit trop tard ! » maugréa Minos en passant à côté d'eux.

Sylphide acquiesça derechef et prit la tête, faisant signe à ses compagnons Queen et Gordon de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent en courant aux escaliers et disparurent aussitôt dans l'antre, entamant la longue remontée en grimpant les marches quatre par quatre. Après s'être assuré que ses deux frères d'armes le suivaient, Rhadamanthe emboîta le pas et disparut à son tour dans l'obscurité du gouffre. Minos serra les dents devant l'effort qu'il allait devoir accomplir malgré ces blessures. Cependant, il n'y avait pas d'alternative, il allait devoir prendre sur lui.

« Allons-y ! » pressa le Griffon en avançant vers le passage.

Malgré les secousses et les tremblements de terre sous ses pieds, Eaque ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il avait les yeux fixé sur l'ouverture sombre devant lui et hésitait entre mourir ici, à l'air libre, ou risquer de se faire ensevelir vivant dans l'étroit et infernal gouffre. La première option lui semblait nettement préférable...

« Eaque ! » cria Minos, le voyant, figé.

« J'arrive ! » pesta le Garuda.

Ils pénétrèrent à leurs tours dans l'immense puits qui menait à la surface. Des décombres du château effondré jonchaient le sol, rendant difficile l'accès aux escaliers. Minos regarda en l'air et ne vit rien que d'autres qu'une obscurité intense. Les spectres parti en premier n'étaient déjà plus visibles, ni audibles. Les tremblements de Terre provoquaient de petites chutes de pierre venant des hauteurs. Minos et Eaque commencèrent l'ascension, souhaitant de tout cœur que cet endroit ne devienne pas leurs tombeaux.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où pas une parole de fut prononcée, les deux juges préférant garder leurs souffles pour l'effort qu'ils produisaient. Cela leur semblait tout bonnement interminable et ce sentiment était autant plus présent que les vibrations redoublaient de violence. Plus ils avançaient, moins ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir arriver au bout du tunnel en vie.

Soudain, une marche se déroba sous les pieds de Minos et vint se fracasser en contrebas. Le Griffon bascula dans le vide, se rattrapant de justesse aux autres marches. Epuisé par les efforts qu'il devait fournir malgré ses blessures et par son moral défaillant, il n'eut pas la force de se relever de lui-même. Le Garuda, lancé dans son élan, passa devant son frère d'arme en enjambant les marches manquantes. Il fit quelques pas, puis il marqua un temps d'arrêt en constatant la difficulté du Griffon à se sortir de cette situation. Immobile et dos contre lui, il semblait lutter de toutes ses forces contre son instinct de survie qui lui hurlait de courir sans se retourner pour sortir vivant de ce guêpier.

Fermant les yeux une seconde, il se retourna et s'approcha rapidement de Minos. Celui-ci avait visiblement abandonné tout espoir, s'accrochant à peine aux parois. Eaque lui saisit fermement le bras pour le tirer hors du vide. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Minos d'être réellement surpris par le geste du Garuda, ne s'attendant pas à ce que celui-ci vienne à son secours. Il le regarda faire sans comprendre, puis, une fois remis sur pied, il fut poussé en avant sans ménagement, Eaque fermant la marche. Le Garuda était aussi effrayé qu'en colère et marmonnait des propos étranges dans sa langue maternelle, signe distinctif qui traduisait son profond état d'anxiété et de panique. Malgré sa grande connaissance des langues, Minos ne comprenait pas celle-ci, mais devinait très bien qu'il lui faisait part de son mécontentement.

Les deux juges continuèrent leurs progressions. Plus ils remontaient, plus les secousses devinrent brutales. Des pans entiers de l'escalier s'effondraient et les deux Juges devaient à présent faire quelques acrobaties pour rejoindre des endroits plus sûrs. La seule chose qui leur donnait espoir était qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Rhadamanthe et des autres spectres, preuve qu'ils avaient pu continuer et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas été bloqué dans leur ascension.

Après ce qui leur semblait être une éternité, mais qui en réalité ne dura que quelques minutes, ils aperçurent nettement une lueur au loin. Ils forcèrent sur leurs dernières réserves pour accélérer. La lumière se rapprocha de plus en plus et soudainement, ils virent un magnifique ciel bleu au-dessus de leur tête. La sortie était toute proche. Ils aperçurent des silhouettes qui vinrent à leurs rencontre.

« Ils sont ici, Seigneur Rhadamanthe. » cria Queen.

« Aidez-les ! »

Gordon et Sylphide se mirent au niveau de leurs supérieurs et les aidèrent à franchir les dernières marches, ainsi que les décombres du château pour les conduire à l'abri. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la surface. Le tremblement de terre était toujours présent, mais provenait exclusivement de l'entrée des Enfers. L'intensité de celui-ci contraignit les spectres à l'éloigner en courant le plus loin possible. Arrivé à une distance raisonnable, certains se laissèrent tomber par terre, à bout de force.

Un grondement bien plus puissant que les autres, semblable à une détonation se propagea dans la vallée. Une lumière verte jaillit du gouffre et monta à une hauteur impressionnante. Les spectres comprirent qu'ils venaient d'échapper au pire à quelques minutes près. Ils en eurent la confirmation lorsqu'un effondrement de la terre survint aux abords du passage et que ce qui resta du magnifique château tomba dans le gouffre béant pour venir le combler. Une longue colonne de fumée s'en échappa, preuve tangible du drame qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

Les spectres restèrent immobiles, sans échanger le moindre mot, se contentant d'observer la scène qui s'offrait à eux avec un profond désarroi.

Sylphide poussa alors un petit cri de stupeur en regardant son surplis. La magnifique armure qu'il avait tant de fierté à porter s'ébréchait. Elle n'avait pas été abîmée lors d'une bataille ou durant leurs fuites, mais elle se brisa malgré tout et tomba en petits morceaux sur le sol. Ceux-ci se désagrégèrent et tombèrent en poussière sous les yeux ébahis de son propriétaire.

La même chose se produisit pour les surplis des autres spectres présent. Tout ce qui témoignait encore de la grandeur d'Hadès était en train de disparaître.

C'était terminé. Hadès, les Dieux jumeaux, Pandore, le monde souterrain, l'armée de spectres, le jugement de morts..., tout était terminé.

* * *

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour eux. Ils ne bougèrent pas, douloureusement conscient de ce qu'il s'était passé. À part la vie, ils avaient tout perdu. Il en résultait un sentiment de vide absolu en eux. Un néant qu'ils pourraient difficilement combler, voir jamais.

Un bruit attira leur attention au-dessus de leur tête. Il s'agissait du chant d'une petite mésange qui passait à tire-d'aile. Après des années de domination sur ce lieu, la mort venait de disparaître et la vie, belle et glorieuse, était déjà en train de revenir dans le domaine des Einstein.

Queen s'approcha de Minos, toujours obnubilé par la colonne de fumée qui se dressait devant eux. La question qu'il avait en tête franchit ses lèvres presque malgré lui.

« Et maintenant, Seigneur Minos, qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Le Griffon ne se donna même pas la peine de le regarder.

« Maintenant ? Je l'ignore. » lâcha-t-il, la mine sombre. « Et où vois-tu encore un Seigneur, ici ? Seigneur de quoi ? Seigneur de qui ? Le monde souterrain et les autres spectres ont été détruis. Je ne suis plus le Seigneur de quoi que ce soit désormais. »

La vérité n'en fut pas moins cruelle pour lui en la prononçant de vive voix. Le constat était terriblement amer. Il avait gardé son secret pour lui, mais malgré son saut dans le temps providentiel, il n'avait rien pu changer de significatif et avait assisté à la chute d'Hadès. La seule différence étaient qu'ils étaient en vie, mais à présent, tout ce à quoi Minos aspirait avait disparu. Toutes ses espérances étaient parties en poussière, à l'instar de son surplis.

Sylphide vint en renfort de son homologue.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester indéfiniment ici. Nous devons bien faire quelque chose. »

Eaque se releva, son esprit combatif toujours intact.

« Vengeons-nous de ces misérables chevaliers d'Athéna. Allons au Sanctuaire et faisons leur payer ce qu'ils ont osé faire au Seigneur Hadès! » imposa le Garuda en fureur, brandissant son poing.

Minos et Rhadamanthe lui lancèrent un regard désabusé.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?» lâcha Rhadamanthe. « Nos surplis sont détruits, nous n'avons plus nos pouvoirs et les chevaliers d'Athéna sont plus puissants que jamais. Dans ces conditions, ce serait davantage un suicide collectif qu'une action héroïque. »

« Sans compter que le Seigneur Hadès est mort. Tout ce que nous entreprendrons en son nom ne changera jamais ce fait-là. La Guerre Sainte est terminée. Nous ne sommes désormais plus que des rescapés alors à quoi bon s'acharner à faire des actions qui n'ont pas la moindre chance d'aboutir, ni de nous rendre ce que nous avons perdu ? » renchérit Minos, la mine sombre.

Les arguments des deux juges étaient valables, c'était évident, mais il était difficile pour Eaque d'accepter cette réalité. Il poussa un juron et détourna la tête.

Gordon vint à son tour se mêler de leurs conversations.

« Que proposez-vous dans ce cas, mes Seigneurs ? »

Un long silence lui répondit. Aucun des hommes présents n'avaient la moindre idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur vie. Les possibilités étaient à la fois vaste, mais aussi terriblement restreintes.

Ils ne pouvaient plus espérer avoir une vie normale et encore moins se mélanger aux communs des mortels. Ils étaient devenus trop différents des autres êtres humains et avaient vécu trop de choses hors normes pour cela. Ce monde-ci n'était plus le leurs et ils en étaient devenus des étrangers.

Il n'était pas non plus question de se mettre sous les ordres d'un autre Dieu.

« Pour ma part, je ne rentrerai jamais chez moi ! » dit Eaque, catégorique.

Les autres approuvèrent. En servant le Dieu Hadès, ils avaient renoncé à leurs humanités et avaient fait une croix sur leurs familles, les laissant à la merci de la destruction qu'aurait pu provoquer l'ultime éclipse. Ils n'avaient aucun droit de revenir vers eux après cela. Et même s'ils se décidaient à oublier volontairement ce fait, ils seraient incapables de vivre à nouveau avec eux pour les mêmes raisons qui les coupaient du reste de l'humanité.

Rhadamanthe toussota légèrement pour ramener à lui l'attention des anciens spectres.

« Dans tous les cas, nous ne pourrons pas rester tous ensemble, cela ne serait pas gérable. Comme nous sommes à présent libre de vivre comme bon nous semble, je propose que chacun fasse ce qu'il veut et aille où il veut, tout simplement. »

La suggestion du Wyvern fut accueilli très moyennement parmi ses pairs. Sylphide, Queen et Gordon le regardèrent avec un visage livide.

Eaque, lui, sembla réfléchir très sérieusement à cette proposition.

« Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? J'ai toujours eu envie d'explorer et de voir de mes yeux ce monde que nous avons failli détruire. Je commencerai peut-être par ce continent.» dit Eaque, pensif.

Minos l'examina quelques secondes. Le programme de l'ancien Garuda était loin de lui déplaire, mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison de son intérêt.

« Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerai bien t'accompagner. » tenta Minos.

Le visage du népalais sembla s'illuminer à cette demande.

« Aucun inconvénient. J'allais justement te proposer de venir avec moi. »

Si la proposition de partir voyager à travers le monde aurait peut-être pu intéresser d'autres personnes au sein de leur groupe, les anciens spectres se gardèrent bien de se manifester en voyant le regard que se lançait Minos et Eaque. Il était évident qu'ils se sentiraient vraiment de trop avec ces deux-là.

Gordon toussota à son tour, un peu mal à l'aise et se tourna vers Rhadamanthe.

« Et vous, Seigneur, qu'allez-vous faire ? »

L'ancien Juge ne tiqua pas sur cette appellation. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure et cela semblait rassurer les anciens spectres qui aimaient être sous les ordres de quelqu'un, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient perdu tous leurs repères.

« J'avais... enfin, j'ai une petite sœur qui vit sans doute encore dans mon ancienne maison familiale. Je sais que je n'ai plus aucun droit d'entrer dans sa vie, mais j'ai seulement envie d'aller voir si elle se porte bien, mais sans me manifester auprès d'elle, bien sûr. »

Visiblement, cela lui tenait à cœur. Devant ces confidences inattendues sur l'ancienne vie de Rhadamanthe, toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête dans sa direction.

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Si elle ne se porte pas aussi bien que vous l'espériez ? » s'inquiéta Sylphide.

« Dans ce cas, j'aviserai. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux un moment.

« Pouvons-nous venir avec vous, Seigneur Rhadamanthe ? » demanda Queen. « Avec tous ces chevaliers d'Athéna en vie, vous aurez certainement besoin d'une escorte. »

Sylphide et Gordon approuvèrent et Rhadamanthe soupira. Il savait pertinemment que les trois anciens spectres étaient juste désireux de ne pas le quitter. Cependant, lui aussi était plutôt soulagé de les avoir à l'oeil, car même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, il était aussi attaché à ces trois hommes d'une manière quasi-paternelle.

Eaque bondit sur ses pieds, presque joyeusement.

« Parfait, c'est donc décidé. Nous allons essayer de nous faire une place bien à nous dans ce monde. »

« Oui, je pense que c'est la meilleure option que nous ayons. Nous allons donc nous séparer en deux groupes dès maintenant. » dit Rhadamanthe.

Les six hommes se firent face, un léger pincement au cœur. Tous ces changements étaient extrêmement déroutants, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que d'avancer s'ils voulaient survivre. Ils se serrèrent la main, conscients que ces dernières heures les avaient rapprochés bien plus que les quelques années qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Ils étaient les derniers rescapés de l'armée d'Hadès et les seuls qui pouvaient se comprendre mutuellement.

« Ceci n'est pas un adieu, mais un au revoir » leur dit Minos, confiant.

« Nous reviendrons l'année prochaine. Même endroit, même jour, même heure. » déclara Rhadamanthe.

« Très bien. Nous y serons. » ajouta Eaque.

* * *

Ils avancèrent ensemble en direction de la route qui bordait le domaine des Einstein. Après un dernier regard chargé d'émotions, ils se séparèrent, les deux groupes s'éloignant l'un de l'autre.

Minos et Eaque marchèrent côte à côte. Leurs blessures s'étaient en grande partie résorbées grâce aux pouvoirs d'Hadès qui avaient agi sur eux durant le temps que le Dieu avait encore vécu. Ils faisaient néanmoins triste figure aux yeux des passants avec leurs vêtements déchirés et le sang coagulé qui couvrait leurs plaies.

Ils firent du stop dans un endroit dégagé, loin des habitations. Une belle voiture décapotable violette transportant un jeune couple passa devant eux et s'arrêta sur le côté.

« Belle couleur. » remarqua Minos.

« Belle voiture. » enchérit Eaque avec un rire carnassier.

Les anciens juges se regardèrent et eurent un sourire entendu en se rapprochant du véhicule. Le jeune homme à l'intérieur abaissa ses lunettes de soleil et toisa les deux inconnus.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? »

« Partout. » dit simplement Eaque.

Avant que le conducteur ne puisse réagir, l'ancien Garuda le saisit par le col et le souleva d'une seule main pour le sortir de la voiture. Bien que leurs pouvoirs aient disparu, ils conservaient une partie de leurs force surhumaine. Eaque laissa retomber le jeune homme brutalement sur les fesses. Ce dernier se releva en quatrième vitesse et fila à toute allure le long de la route.

À cette vision, Minos eut un petit rire sadique. Il ouvrit alors la portière côté passager et regarda la jeune femme à l'intérieur. Elle était complètement terrorisée. D'un mouvement de tête, l'ancien Griffon lui fit signe de sortir du véhicule et celle-ci s'exécuta sur-le-champ en poussant un cri de terreur et courut en prenant la même direction que son conjoint.

Eaque grimpa dans le véhicule et prit le volant en main et Minos s'installa confortablement à côté de lui.

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard en arrière sur le couple en fuite avant de se regarder et de se mettre à rire franchement.

Après tout, cette nouvelle vie allaient peut-être s'avérer bien plus plaisante que prévu.

Eaque appuya sur l'accélérateur et la voiture disparut à l'horizon, emportant ses deux nouveaux passagers.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis à ce sujet._


End file.
